This invention relates to an apparatus for forming insulated concrete blocks and, more particularly, relates a method and apparatus for concurrently forming one or more concrete blocks having at least one insulating cavity coextensive with the height and length of the blocks.
Conventional concrete blocks have air cavities extending the height and a portion of the length of the blocks to reduce weight and to provide dead air cells. However, concrete itself is a poor heat insulator and the air cavities in the blocks, normally interconnected in a wall structure, permit sufficient air movement to negate much of the heat insulating properties of the blocks.
Canadian Pat. No. 1,149,189 issued July 5, 1983 describes an insulated concrete block having one or more mould cavities extending the full length of the block filled with insulation material foamed-in-place.